La Sala de los Menesteres
by Eyla Rosh
Summary: Todos conocemos la Sala de los Menesteres, usada desde hace miles de años en Hogwarts, pero ¿cuál fue su utilidad en un principio? ¿Por qué se creó? ¿Quiénes lo hicieron? Parodia de humor como respuesta a todas estas preguntas en forma de documental.
1. Primera parte

**Créditos:** Harry Potter, el castillo de Hogwarts y todas sus habitaciones pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, como no soy ella, escribo sobre su mundo sin pretender ganar nada.

**Nota:** Cualquier mente macabra (entre las que se incluye la mía) piensa lo mismo al hablar de la Sala de los Menesteres y porqué en realidad se creó. Desbordadas mis ansias de conocer el motivo, tuve que buscar en muchos documentos y entrevistar a muchas personas para lograr por fin esta pequeña historia de la Sala de los Menesteres.

**Agradecimientos:** a todos aquellos que me proporcionaron información sobre las personas que aparecen en la primera parte de la verídica hitória sobre la Sala de los Menesteres, en especial: LeGuin Lorumkinght, secretario de Ravena Rawenclaw; Karl Jaspers, prefecto perteneciente a la casa Slytherin y por último Patricia Levis, estudiante de la misma promoción que Helena Ravenclaw.

* * *

Pequeña historia de Helena Ravenclaw; cómo fue concebida y cómo sobrellevó su herencia

El nueve de diciembre del año 492, Helena Ravenclaw cumplió sus quince años. A aquella edad, la bella chica de pelo largo, piernas increíbles y ojos grises, había disfrutado solamente de una experiencia sexual, si se puede llamar así al hecho de besar al hijo menor del secretario de su madre, pagando media docena de palos de regaliz roja.

Los alumnos del castillo de Hogwarts decían que la hija de la directora estaba frustrada, aunque casi nadie sabía el porque a ciencia cierta.

Sus amigas, cerebritos que ya habían inventado casi todo lo que podía patentarse en el mundo mágico, decían que era una amargada porqué no tenía padre. Porqué todo el mundo sabía que Ravena Ravenclaw nunca se había acercado a un ser vivo más de treinta centímetros. Esa era la frustración de otros magos, que se debatían en duelo por ser los primeros en abrir las ancas de la mujer más lista y guapa del mundo, arrancarle a mordiscos aquella desfasada diadema y saciar su sed.

Helena, dejando aparte el hecho de que fuese un milagro de belleza, también era un milagro de la ciencia, o de la magia, pues era su propia madre quién la había concebido. Ravena Rawenclaw, practicando no se sabe que hechizo todavía, se embarazó a ella misma. Nadie sabe todavía de que forma usó su varita para realizar tal conjuro.

Pero las mentes perversas pueden imaginar eso y mucho más. Por eso, decían las "amigas" de Helena, la chica estaba enfadada siempre con el mundo: porqué su madre la había concebido con una varita.

El sector masculino de Hogwarts opinaba, simplemente, que Helena Ravenclaw estaba amargada porqué nunca llegaría a ser tan guapa como su madre, la cual imaginaban todos cada noche desnuda en su cama.

Pero solo una persona conocía la verdad, LeGuin Lorumkinght, secretario de Ravena Ravenclaw y padre del niño de once años que se había besado con la hija de su jefa, sabía la verdad: Helana Ravenclaw no era feliz porqué no podía saciar su apetito sexual, pues la chica había heredado aquella extraña ninfomanía que tenía su madre. Exacto: Ravena Ravenclaw era una ninfomana como pocas.

La directora había ideado un método infalible para calmar sus ansias carnales; consistía en introducir la varita por donde el instinto lo pidiera y murmurar un complicado conjuro. De esta forma, la dama de Ravenclaw consiguió sobrellevar una ninfomanía sin ningún contacto con nadie durante sus casi trescientos años de vida.

Pero la mujer jamás contó nada a nadie, excepto a su fiel confidente LeGuin Lorumkinght. Por eso mismo, Helena Ravenclaw tuvo que pasarse los quince primeros años de la vida amargada., soportando la peor herencia del mundo: una adicción alarmante a los chicos.

Si alguien se preguntaba porqué Helena no tenía ya un novio, o como mínimo un príncipe con el que experimentar sin tener que pagarle con palos de regaliz, recibía inmediatamente una respuesta:

"Nadie la soporta"

"Es una amargada y una frustrada"

"No la aguanta ni su propia madre; es una marimandona"

"Jamás he conocido a una histérica así"

"Prefiero salir con una planta carnívora que con Helena, como mínimo la planta no me mordería", fue la célebre declaración del prefecto Hufflepuff Karl Jaspers.

Así pues, teniendo como padre una varita, teniendo una especie de ninfomanía no diagnosticada y teniendo un carácter que ni siquiera Alejandro Magno igualaba, Helena Ravenclaw consiguió enamorar a un chico a sus quince años y medio.

Pero, durante el año 493, solo existía una sola persona sobre la faz de la tierra que fuera capaz de enamorarse de Helena Ravenclaw.

* * *

Pequeña historia de Elliot Lemarks; cómo se enamoró de Helena Ravenclaw y porqué ella huyó con la diadema de su madre

Jeremy S. Elliot Braine P. Lemarks, conocido como Elliot, cursaba sexto en Slytherin cuando habló por primera vez con Helena Ravenclaw. Probablemente fue la única persona que se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos la primera vez que ella le dirigió la palabra.

Elliot Lemarks era primogénito heredero de una familia muy importante de Gran Bretaña, se tomaba el te a las cinco en punto y poseía el humor acido característico de los Lemarks, que más tarde, mil años más tarde, sería un humor expandido por las tres islas británicas.

"Solo alguien tan Slytherin y tan inglés podría aguantar a Helena Ravenclaw" fue otro acertado comentario de Karl Jaspers.

Así pues, después de dos semanas estudiando juntos en una de las bibliotecas de Hogwarts, Helena y Elliot se besaron, sin tener que pagar nadie nada. Fue conocida y estudiada en todo Hogwarts la relación que mantenían los dos alumnos. Más de una vez se tuvieron que interrumpir las clases al oír gritos que proclamaban "¡Elliot, te voy a matar! ¡Canta tus últimas palabras!" o "¡¡Eres más dura que mi pene cuando te ve!!". Aun así, a pesar de las milenarias discusiones que algunas veces hicieron callar a Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor en sus más ardientes debates, siguieron besándose y cogiéndose de la mano cada vez que se encontraban. Un mes y medio después de besarse por primera vez, Helena se cansó de limpiar la faringe de Elliot con su propia lengua, así que, en un armario del tercer piso, ella le subió la túnica; en aquella época los magos no llevaban nada debajo de las túnicas.

Es fácil deducir que, en aquel instante, se sucedió una conversa que seguiría los patrones de la siguiente:

"Para, para, no podemos hacer esto aquí" seguramente murmuró la por primera vez insegura voz de Elliot.

"¿Por qué no?" exclamó la habitual voz de enfadada de Helena.

"Tu madre me mataría"

"¡Mi madre! ¡Siempre con mi madre! ¡Si tanto te preocupas por su opinión acuéstate con ella!"

Elliot no encontraría preciso opinar cuanto le gustaría aquello, así que simplemente citó una lista de todas las razones por las cuales no sería prudente desvirgar a la hija de Ravena Ravenclaw en un armario de Hogwarts.

"Entonces piensa donde podemos hacer esto, o terminaré con esto pronto, y me da igual si luego mi madre te mata" amenazó la voz de Helena.

Acostumbrado a aquellos dulces comentarios, Elliot propuso a su novia, semanas más tarde, un proyecto. Aprovechando el hecho de que Hogwarts había sido fundado solo sesenta años antes y que todavía faltaban muchas salas del castillo por utilizar, Elliot Lemarks tuvo la primera idea de lo que sería la Sala de los Menesteres, definiéndola por primera vez así: "Una habitación que aparezca solo cuando queramos, que contenga todo aquello que necesitemos, desde condones hasta látigos, y que, ante riesgo de ser descubiertos, se convierta en otro tipo de habitación".

Así pues, sin más preámbulos ni meditación, Helena se puso manos a la obra. Nombrar aquí todos los hechizos, conjuros, encantamientos y demás sinónimos que usó la hija de Ravena Ravenclaw para modelar los inicios de la Sala de los Menesteres sería desperdiciar tiempo y espacio, pues su inteligencia era tan superior a la media que ni siquiera Elliot Lemarks, candidato a Premio Anual, fue capaz de entender.

Dieciséis días después, a las doce de la noche, Helena Ravenclaw se encontraba en un pasillo del séptimo piso de Hogwarts. Ante ella, Elliot Lemarks estaba con los ojos tapados por una corbata de color azul y bronce.

"¿Listo?", habría dicho Helena, probablemente.

La chica cogió a su novio por los hombros y lo pasó ante una puerta de aspecto austero y sucio, insistiendo en que el chico pensara en lo que más le apeteciera hacer en aquellos momentos. Toda aquella pantomima no servía de nada, pues los pensamientos de Helena Ravenclaw eran mucho más fuertes que los del Slytherin, que solo se preocupaba por el ardiente deseo hinchado en sus pantalones. Instantes después, Helena tocó la puerta y murmuró la contraseña que solo ella conocía, pensando de nuevo en lo que requería: "quiero hacer el amor", "quiero perder la virginidad esta noche con este chico de aquí", oyó por primera vez la recién nacida Sala de los Menesteres.

Cuando la Ravenclaw abrió la puerta, la habitación encantada mostraba suelo rojo enmoquetado, una cama con cortinas llena de pétalos de flores y mesas con velas. Durante la noche de la pérdida de la inocencia de Helena Ravenclaw, la chica no solamente perdió la inocencia, si no probó todas y cada una de las posturas que físicamente era capaz de realizar, probó de todo, comió de todo, chilló de todo… Elliot Lemark, por su parte, consideró aquella noche como un buen inicio para aquella relación sexual.

Y así fue: a la semana siguiente, la Sala de los Menesteres había mejorado. No solamente tenía más velas y más pétalos, si no que había aparecido al lado de la cama una estantería con preservativos mágicos, toallas, aceites lubricantes, una colección de los distintos Kamasutra (mágicos y el primer esbozo del muggle) editados en los últimos quinientos años y mil artículos que ni siquiera los dos jóvenes conocían. Incluso se había insonorizado la sala para que nadie oyera los desgarradores gemidos de Helena Ravenclaw, que cada noche agarraba entre sus uñas el cobrizo pelo del aristócrata Lemarks, que se evadía del mundo tan a menudo como lo hacía su libido.

El periplo sexual duró relativamente poco, pues un problema atascó el perfecto plan que llevaba como nombre la Habitación del Placer Divino. El tropiezo resultó ser un máximo confidente de Ravena Ravenclaw de identidad indescifrable, el cual hizo levantar sospechas en la omnipotente red de información de la mujer. Por eso mismo, su hija Helena tuvo que adelantar los planes. Su siguiente objetivo, aparte de llegar a hacer la postura del lémur dormido con los ojos cerrados, fue conseguir hacer que la sala desapareciese cuando su madre o cualquier otra persona intentase entrar. Para lograr tal objetivo, debía conseguir una forma de reunir suficiente potencial mágico, porqué a pesar de ser superdotada, Helena necesitaba mucho poder para dotar a la sala de tales características. Solo había una forma de conseguirlo: robar la diadema mágica de su propia madre, fuente de un poder inmenso que se había convertido en leyenda. Helena burló todas las medidas de seguridad de la directora Ravenclaw para conseguir aquel estrambótico accesorio que, al parecer de Helena, de ninguna manera conjuntaba con ninguna de las túnicas de su madre.

Aquella misma noche, del dos de octubre de 493, Helena se puso la diadema y dotó a la Habitación del Placer Divino, o Sala de los Menesteres, del poder de desvanecerse si quisiese.

Y aquella misma noche, Helena Ravenclaw también se dio cuenta que, con la diadema de su madre, no necesitaba una estúpida sala que viene y va para satisfacer su placer sexual con el chico que le apeteciese y cuando le apeteciese. Se paso la noche haciendo el amor con Elliot, pegándole, acariciándole, besándole y volviéndole a pegar y, después, cuando estaba apunto de amanecer, huyó con la diadema.

Elliot no la siguió, porqué el poder del objeto mágico lo había dejando tan extasiado que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ya nunca jamás podría tener hijos: se había vuelto estéril a causa del gran poder que aquella noche había travesado su pene.

Los sucesos a partir de aquí no son del todo claros. Se conoce que, por la mañana, al darse cuenta Ravena Ravenclaw que la diadema había desaparecido, fue a buscar a su hija, principal sospechosa del hurto. Elliot no supo que contestarle, así que la mujer, tan airada que a los pretendientes se les pasaron las ganas de abrirla de piernas, mandó a Elliot Lemarks a buscar a su hija. LeGuin Lorumkinght recordaría siempre las palabras de su jefa al joven muchacho: "Volverás con la diadema, me da igual si es con mi hija o sin ella, pero volverás con la diadema. Y si no es así, yo misma te buscaré y te mataré".

La amenaza de la mujer fue mucho más convincente que las habituales de Helena. Así pues, motivado por unas palabras tan certeras, Elliot Lemarks tardó solamente nueve meses en encontrar a Helena Ravenclaw, escondida en un poblado de Albania y fornicando con tres hombres a la vez con la diadema puesta. La discusión fue terrible, y todo el poblado albanés, que ya jamás podría prosperar por la esterilidad de todos sus hombres, huyó.

Elliot, también airado al darse cuenta de que su novia había dejado su arma más potente inutilizada, esto es, que lo había dejado estéril, la mató. Después, horrorizado por el acto que acababa de cometer (asesinar a la chica más productiva y placentera del mundo) se quitó la vida tirándose por una pendiente de rocas afiladas.

De esta manera, la Sala de los Menesteres fue abandonada durante cincuenta años, sin nadie que supiera de su existencia. Ravena Ravenclaw no volvió a introducirse la varita por ninguna parte, por miedo a volver a concebir una hija tan pesada como la anterior. Nadie echó en falta ni a Elliot Lemarks ni a Helena Ravenclaw, que aparecieron cinco años más tarde en forma de fantasmas en el colegio Hogwarts.

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE

* * *

Espero que el reportaje haya sido de vuestro interés… vale, ahora si dejo de hacer el burro, ¿qué tal? ¿Es divertido como pretendía? Pretendo que el fanfic tenga tres partes, cada una con dos o tres capítulos que protagonizará una pareja de enamorados, ¡gracias por leer!


	2. Segunda parte

**Créditos:** Harry Potter, el castillo de Hogwarts y todas sus habitaciones pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, como no soy ella, escribo sobre su mundo sin pretender ganar nada.

**Nota:** Cualquier mente macabra (entre las que se incluye la mía) piensa lo mismo al hablar de la Sala de los Menesteres y porqué en realidad se creó. Desbordadas mis ansias de conocer el motivo, tuve que buscar en muchos documentos y entrevistar a muchas personas para lograr por fin esta pequeña historia de la Sala de los Menesteres.

**Agradecimientos: **a todos aquellos que me proporcionaron información para la segunda parte de la verídica historia sobre la Sala de los Menesteres, en especial:** a **Luette Pompidou, cuidadora de niños en _La cage aux folles _(por la información y el café que me ofreció), aHannah Teslar, estudiante dos años mayor que Ethan,** a **Roger Regins, estudiante del mismo curso que Nathan y, finalmente, al perfecto discurso narrado de Gruphin, el elfo doméstico de Godric Gryffindor.

* * *

Pequeña Historia de Sir Nathan Mimsy-Porpington o Neel Gryffindor; como nació e inició la deshonra de su padre.

Una chica atractiva de veinte años dio a luz por primera vez en el año 561, y jamás se volvió a hablar de ella.

El fruto de sus entrañas se llamó Nathan, y se crió en un ambiente rural de Gales, concretamente en un hogar regentado por dos personas de género confuso y apelada _La cage aux folles_ por los más tolerantes vecinos. Al cumplir su decimoprimero cumpleaños, Nathan era un hermoso muchacho de pelo castaño y ojos dorados, réplica exacta de su propio padre que, en aquellos tiempos, era todavía de identidad desconocida.

Durante aquel año, ese mismo hombre fue a buscar a una de las tantas ramificaciones de su linaje a _La casa de las locas_. Era "un bombón irlandés de glúteos perfectos", según declaro Luette Pompidou, regente de la casa donde Nathan se crió.

Aquel hombre era guapo, fuerte, valiente, noble y mujeriego, esto es, delicada y moralmente frágil ante la imagen de una jovencita cien años más joven que él. Godric Gryffindor se había encargado personalmente de que no hubiera falta de Gryffindors en el mundo, teniendo en cuenta, claro, que ninguno llevara su apellido. A lo largo de sus doscientos años de actividad reproductora, Godric Gryffindor se había encargado personalmente de ni siquiera dejar intuir que ninguno de aquellos niños de once años que traía al colegio Hogwarts eran sus hijos ilegítimos. Durante su estancia y educación en Hogwarts, el director observaba a sus hijos y, si, según él, eran dignos de tal honor, se les era revelado su grupo sanguíneo GG positivo y, por consecuente, sabían que eran Gryffindors biológicos. Acto seguido, se les otorgaba un nuevo nombre. Si Nathan Mimsy-Porpington se portaba bien, pasaría a ser Neel Gryffindor, hijo de una "honorable dama germana que había fallecido durante el parto".

Durante aquel tiempo, Godric Gryffindor se dedicó a observar a Nathan con la máxima atención. De hecho, no hacía nada más en su tiempo libre: observar a sus hijos bastardos y crear más.

Nathan fue evidentemente seleccionado a la casa Gryffindor, donde inicialmente no se sintió acomodado con sus compañeros. El joven espíritu valiente los consideraba inmaduros, bruscos, rudos e irreflexivos. Y los héroes en potencia, es decir, los compañeros de casa de Nathan, consideraban al joven Mimsy-Porpington discreto, poco extrovertido, disminuidamente lanzado, pausado y delicado. Además, Nathan era un chico perceptivo, listo y agudo, siempre defensor de la moral y los débiles, eso si, pero con unos métodos poco Gryffindors, es decir; mediante la palabra, Nathan ganaba enfrentamientos, debates, peleas y todo lo que quisiese.

Por algo así, el joven alumno comenzó a destacar entre los profesores, tanto, que el perceptivo Salazar Slytherin, que en aquellos tiempos era todavía un "joven" astuto y no el viejo diablo en el que se convertiría quinientos años más tarde, se fijó demasiado en Nathan Mimsy-Porpington, tanto que acabó por descubrir a quién le recordaba el niño con aquella nauseabunda mirada dorada. El director de la casa de la serpiente prefirió guardarse la información para si mismo, de momento.

Por su parte, Nathan seguía comportándose como le decía su interior, sin la menor sospecha de que tuviera a su propio padre, fácil de ofender, tan cerca. Un inesperado día del 563, por una de esas casualidades que solo se dan en las novelas, Nathan apoyó la cabeza contra una pared pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría estar solo y se encontró con la frente pegada a la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres, que él llamó a partir de ese día la Habitación de las Reflexiones, donde podía satisfacer todos aquellos placeres que quisiese, no demasiado exigentes, pues ni siquiera pasaban de una bañera caliente a un buen libro. De hecho, Nathan Mimsy-Porpington no supo lo que había encontrado hasta que conoció a la única persona en la quién pudo confiar y, además, compartir aquellas "satisfacciones" que hasta aquel momento solo había sabido saciar la Sala de los Menesteres.

Tal vez la Sala de los Menesteres escoja a las personas que quiere que la encuentren. O puede ser que sea el deseo sexual que explote todo el potencial de la extraña habitación creada por Helena Ravenclaw, porqué fue solo encontrando a su media naranja, que Nathan pudo redescubrir y mejorar la Sala de los Menesteres. Pero esta es otra historia.

* * *

Pequeña historia de Ethan Hufflepuff; como se enamoró de Nathan Mimsy-Porpington y como la Sala de los Menesteres se transformó.

Ethan Hufflepuff fue la decimosexta alegría que recibió Helga Hufflepuff en su vida. Su vientre hinchado por los nueves partos naturales y las siete cesarías eran prueba que Helga Hufflepuff y su marido seguirían procreando como conejos hasta que uno de los dos quedara en desuso. El parto de Ethan fue natural, solo tardó cuarenta minutos y medio. El mundo lo recibió con una fuerte palmada en el culo, bocabajo. Aquello no fue de agrado de Ethan quién, todavía sin bautizar, se retorció sobre si mismo hasta que llegó al amado pezón de Helga Hufflepuff, su madre que, en aquella época, tenía setenta años en absoluto aparentados.

Ethan se crió en una casita de madera alejada unos cuantos kilómetros de Hogwarts, donde recibía constantes cariños de su padre y educación de su madre. Tuvo que convivir con nueve hermanas y ningún chico, pues había sido el sexto barón después de una tanda de nueve hembras que había traído al mundo la directora Hufflepuff durante los treinta anteriores años.

A sus once años y nueve meses, Ethan fue seleccionado para la casa de su madre, donde se integró discretamente. El chico era gracioso, trabajador y amable. Todo el mundo le apreciaba a pesar de ser el deliberadamente mimado hijo de su madre. Al haber nacido entre féminas mayores que él, a Ethan no le costó nada dejarse querer, por los profesores y por los alumnos, sobretodo por la parte femenina de Hogwarts.

"Ethan Hufflepuff era el más guapo de todos sus hermanos, tenía el pelo rubio y rizado y los ojos grises, y una sonrisa que incluso enternecía a Salazar Slytherin", declaró Hannah Teslar, estudiante dos años mayor que Ethan.

Ethan era tan prototípico y modélico que su vida dio un giro brusco al encontrarse con lo más singular que había en aquella época en Hogwarts: Nathan Mimsy-Porpington era un año mayor que él y cursaba quinto cuando habló por primera vez con el mimado hijo de Hufflepuff. El diálogo, transcrito a la perfección en el diario íntimo del mismo Nathan Mimsy-Porpington, así se sucedió:

"Disculpa, ¿te llamas Nathan Mimsy, verdad?"

"Mimsy-Porpington" corrigió el Gryffindor de sangre y de casa.

"¿De donde viene tu apellido?

"Se lo inventaron las personas que me cuidaban" le explicó rápidamente el molesto y discreto Nathan.

"¿Y por qué escogieron un nombre así de extravagante?"

"Porqué ellos son extravagantes"

"¿En que sentido?", el bonachón y a veces entrometido y curioso Ethan Hufflepuff no se daba cuenta que existen ciertos temas en los cuales es mejor no indagar, y más aun con un Gryffindor anónimo un año mayor.

"En el sentido de extravagancia, ¿querías algo en especial o solo molestarme?"

Aquellas palabras debieron ofender la moral de Ethan hasta el punto que hizo un puchero y se fue murmurando:

"No, lo siento, yo no quería… disculpa, ya me voy… yo… lo siento…"

Probablemente fue la sangre Gryffindor, la parte noble, que impulsó a Nathan, dos horas más tarde, a dirigirse hacia la sala común de Hufflepuff para pedir perdón al pequeño rubio. Cuando lo encontró, Ethan estaba sentado en mullido diván, con los ojos tristes y las rodillas abrazadas.

Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta que es lo que sucedió aquella tarde, ni cómo pudo Ethan conquistar a Nathan Mimsy-Porpington el Distante, para que, a partir de aquel día, fueran siempre juntos a todas partes. Compartían casi todo lo que se puede compartir en Hogwarts, que no es poco. Lentamente, de forma progresiva, en forma de curva suave, Nathan fue aprendiendo a querer al pequeño Ethan, que siempre tenía una sonrisa de perfectos y deslumbrantes dientes blancos para él. Y de la misma forma el Hufflepuff fue reuniendo valor suficiente para que aconteciera aquello tan importante el día cuatro de abril del 576, narrado como una fotografía en movimiento en el diario íntimo del Gryffindor.

"Ethan y yo estábamos en la biblioteca cuando han dado las ocho de la noche. Estos días la biblioteca se queda abierta durante toda la noche. No es necesario cerrarla porqué nadie se atreve a entrar cuando Elliot el Sanguinario explica como mató a la Dama Gris una y otra vez, en la oscuridad. A Ethan no le da miedo, dice que su madre conoció a Elliot y que era en realidad un buen chico, solamente con el defecto de un temperamento difícil y espontáneamente violento. Así pues, Ethan me ha convencido para quedarme.

"De pronto me he dado cuenta de como me miraba, exactamente, me miraba a la boca. Y después me ha dicho que me quedara quieto, y me ha besado en los labios. Ya no me acuerdo de nada más, hasta que su lengua se ha separado de la mía. Entonces me he marchado a la sala común de Gryffindor, cohibido por primera vez en mi vida. Lo que más me preocupa de todo esto es que me ha gustado su beso".

La noticia corrió como Godric Gryffindor cuando veía a una chica virgen de veinte años. "Nathan y Ethan estaban enamorados, aquello era evidente" declaró Roger Regins, estudiante del mismo curso que Nathan; "Iban cogidos de la mano y, a pesar de ser Nathan un chico reservado y discreto, nunca intentó ocultar nada. La homosexualidad en Hogwarts no estaba bien vista, pero nadie podía decir nada al respecto."

Todo el mundo conoce la reacción que tuvieron los padres de Ethan cuando se dieron cuenta que uno de sus dieciséis descendientes no colaboraría con la extensión de los Hufflepuff por el mundo.

"Ante todo, está la felicidad de mis hijos", fueron las solemnes palabras de Helga Hufflepuff ante las provocaciones de Salazar Slytherin que contaba con tres de las más "admirables" características para la Hufflepuff: racismo, machismo y homofobia.

El padre de Ethan opinó exactamente lo mismo cuando se le preguntó.

Al que no se le preguntó, y en aquellos momentos no pudo opinar, fue a Godric Gryffindor. El rey de los nobles y valientes se consideró desprestigiado ante él mismo, pues, a su parecer, ningún hijo suyo sería jamás como una hija. Él mismo se había encargado de solo encontrar a sus barones de sangre, jamás a sus hijas bastardas. Pero, por motivos que recaían en la discreción y el secretismo, Godric Gryffindor no se pudo quejar, simplemente se desahogó mancillando el honor de otras jovencitas desconocidas.

La vida de todo Hogwarts se fue normalizando después de la noticia, pues el rumor que hablaba de que la enfermera había tenido relaciones sentimentales con Elliot el Sanguinario, el fantasma, se sobrepusieron a las de la relación de Ethan y Nathan.

Todo parecía normal, hasta que un caluroso día de mayo, un incidente agitó el honor de ambos homosexuales. Según lo que contaron años más tarde algunas fuentes que quieren permanecer anónimas, el Gryffindor y el Hufflepuff estaban besándose en un rincón apartado a orillas del lago para mantener la discreción. Entonces Nathan tuvo que ausentarse unos instantes, prometiendo a su pareja que en un lapso inferior a cinco minutos estaría de vuelta con él. Cuatro minutos fueron los necesarios para que un grupo de unas seis o siete personas atacara al pequeño Ethan. Lo ataron e inmovilizaron con lazos rosas y le pintaron en la cara, con letras brillantes: "Caballero, béseme". Luego le pusieron en la cabeza una llamativa corona de flores y, sin ser vistos, lo colocaron en la enorme lámpara de cristal del vestíbulo de Hogwarts, colgado del techo.

Aquel incidente llevó a Nathan a tomar medidas drásticas. Hizo correr la noticia de la ruptura entre Ethan y él, reservando el amor para la Habitación de las Reflexiones, o Sala de los Menesteres. Después de que Ethan superara su crisis existencial, algo que le llevó un par de meses, su pareja sentimental lo condujo hasta la sala que tanto le aliviaba y allí, a sus catorce y quince años, hicieron el amor.

Los pájaros del Bosque Prohibido alzaron el vuelo, y los animales se escondieron en sus tierras cuando los gritos de doloroso placer de Ethan Hufflepuff se escucharon incluso en la torre de astronomía. Al día siguiente todo el mundo buscaba por los terrenos al "pobre potro de unicornio que había gemido de dolor la noche anterior, probablemente por haberse roto una patita".

Cuando Nathan descubrió la vaselina, los gritos disminuyeron considerablemente, y llegó un momento en que ambos chicos se turnaban para el papel de activo en el acto sexual, pero a pesar de todo, el ruido seguía siendo preocupante. La gente comenzaba a creer imposible que tantos potrillos se rompieran las patitas, así que Nathan le mostró a su amado el problema que suponían tantos gritos.

Comenzaron entonces las segundas obras de la Sala de los Menesteres en su historia. Nathan, mucho más inteligente que Ethan, se encargó de la insonorización de la habitación y de mejorar sus prestaciones: añadió un conjunto de cincuenta puertas optativas, según la necesidad, unas ventanas con paisajes artificiales si el ambiente lo requería y un sistema de aparición de objetos a la orden de cualquier pensamiento caprichoso.

Ethan, por su parte, se dedicó a la parte más artística de la remodelación de la Sala de los Menesteres. Escogió los tipos de suelo, de paredes, de cortinas, el tipo de iluminación, las estanterías, todo el mobiliario e incluso un alegre felpudo que cambiaba la palabra "WELCOME" por otras, según la situación.

De este modo, y vulgarmente hablando, el Gryffindor y el Hufflepuff se encularon mutuamente durante año y medio, probaron todas las posturas que, en su época, inventó Helena Ravenclaw. Ethan escribió el Kamasutra para magos homosexuales e inventó la primera vaselina con sabor a albaricoque.

* * *

Pequeña historia del fin de la relación; como murió Neel Gryffindor y el mismo destino del Hufflepufff.

La relación se alargó un año y medio más. Duró sin dificultades hasta el 577, cuando un día lluvioso de otoño, reanudado el curso y habiendo sobrepasado un verano a base de preservativos de melón y naranja, la pareja era más secreta y explosiva que nunca. Todo hubiera marchado bien hasta que los dos se hicieran viejos, pero un obstáculo demasiado alto se alzó ante su camino. El obstáculo tenía varios nombres, pero los principales causantes fueron Slytherin y Gryffindor, siendo el primero el que acarreó con la gran culpa.

Las discusiones milenarias y atronadoras de los dos jefes de Hogwarts se habían iniciado como meras disputas de cinco minutos en el año anterior al narrado, cuando Godric Gryffindor le hizo notar a su "amistad" la extraña preferencia hacia magos no espontáneos. A partir de aquí, la relación se vino abajo y de desplegó un aluvión de golpes bajos que ni siquiera Elliot Lemarks en su tiempo hubiera sido capaz de usar. Uno de ellos, el probablemente más brillante en dos o tres décadas, surgió de la mente de Salazar Slytherin, cuando su voz retumbante sonó por todo el castillo de Hogwarts:

"Como mínimo yo no tengo un hijo bastardo homosexual que se folla a un Hufflepuff y tiene el ano más grade que tu miembro, capullo".

Llamaron la atención de esta frase dos palabras: "follar" y "capullo". Por lo demás, todo el sentido se captó a la perfección. Tan a la perfección, que solo Nathan y Ethan, ocupados en la insonorizada Sala de los Menesteres, no se percataron que sus destinos se habían derrumbado ante sus narices.

Solo intuyeron algo cuando regresaron a sus respectivas salas comunes. Nathan fue quién más miradas acosadoras, sorprendidas, celosas y temerosas recibió.

Todo se sucedió muy rápido a partir de aquel momento: Nathan fue llamado por Godric Gryffindor a su despacho y allí, el poderoso hombre habló de forma tan clara y concisa que Gruphin, el elfo doméstico a su servicio, todavía recuerda sus palabras:

"Como bien has oído, Nathan Mimsy-Porpington, eres hijo mío y de una jovencita rubia italiana que se aburría mucho en su país. Te fui a buscar a la casa de esos hombres vestidos de mujer para observarte durante todos estos años y decidir si eras digno de ser o no ser uno hijo mío. Las pruebas evidencian que no: falta de empuje, analítico, reservado, homosexual y observador… no sé porqué no te escogieron para Slytherin, sinceramente. El problema aquí es que, en circunstancias normales hubieras adivinado antes que tus cuidadores eran travestis que no que eras hijo mío, pero ahora sabes quién eres, y eso no lo puedo permitir. No, tranquilo, la moda de matar pasó hace un siglo. Ahora se lleva más desaparecer. Mimsy-Porpington, el que hubiera sido Neel Gryffindor ha muerto para siempre, y tú deberás desaparecer como lo hizo tu madre, borrado de la faz de la tierra. Eres imaginativo, así que no tendrás problemas. Y ahora contaré hasta diez, si cuando diga "cinco" no estás en la puerta, te lanzaré un rayo de luz verde en el culo que se te va a abrir más que cuando ese estúpido Hufflepuff te usa como muñeca de trapo; uno, dos, tres…"

De Nathan Mimsy-Porpington no se sabe apenas nada más. Fue visto en la habitación de los chicos de la sala común de Hufflepuff, susurrando con Ethan, y luego corriendo por los jardines de Hogwarts con una mochila a la espalda.

Dos meses más tarde, Ethan Hufflepuff, que se había mantenido hundido en la miseria, en un pozo negro y profundo, desapareció sin dejar más rastro que su pareja.

Nunca más se volvió a saber de ellos, hasta nuestros días solo una pista borrosa que desapareció rápidamente podría haber sido el inicio de otra búsqueda: las cuentas de un negocio clandestino en Italia que vendía vaselina de albaricoque.

FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE

* * *

¿Mejor o peor que la primera parte? Espero que mejor… la próxima creo que será la más corta y la última de la historia, aunque nunca se sabe… ¡gracias por leer y siento la espera!


End file.
